Kinda Jealous
by RyugaFangirlX
Summary: Armin is jealous. Kinda. It's Sasha's birthday and it seems that everyone is confessing. Eren's finally got a boyfriend and Mikasa is supposed to be Jean's crush. However , he was wrong all along. Jearmin, Yaoi.


**A/N Omg my first SNK story. After ya know all the events in the manga I decided to write a Jearmin fic owo. They are so cute together I can't . . Also fortunately or unfortunately Jean x Armin is tied with Jean x Marco for me , I can't decide which is better ;_;. However I will probably write Jearmin the most because I believe that ship is much easier. Anyway,  
**

**Enough about my crap .**

**Warning: As you can see this is rated T, although I'm not so sure about it. Language and YAOI *dies***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful SNK characters in any way whatsoever. I do not own the sexy as fuck Jean Kirschtein , the cute as all hell Armin Arlert , the hottie(is that even a word XD) Eren or the gorgeous Corporal Rivaille/Levi.  
**

**Hope you like ^^ *hits head in the wall because it's probably going to suck***

* * *

_''Armin I love you!'', there stood a blushing Jean trying to cover his face from embarrassment. 'Stupid ,stupid , stupid! There you go asshole! Now he's probably going to think you're like those other flirts who only want him for his body', Jean thought while waiting for either an answer or a reaction from the man before him. _

_The blonde genius known as Armin Arlert was speechless, he thought he was going to faint. Did Jean just confess his love for him? But there were so many girls trying to date him , why him? Was he gay? Wait, what? Holy fuck.  
_

_''I-I huh..what? You actually like guys? But you love Mikasa!'', Armin snapped. Was he joking around with him? Did he think Armin was just a toy to play with? Well if so he was wrong and that just made things more awkward. What the hell was he trying to prove by this? Maybe to get closer to Mikasa? But that didn't really make any sense because the black haired girl wasn't interested in a relationship. Her only purpose in life was to make sure Eren and Armin were safe , nothing else. Jean knew that perfectly so why?  
_

_''Y-Yeah at first I didn't want to believe it myself but Mikasa was just a crush , I just found her attractive that one day. I then realized that I liked boys..'', Jean whispered the last sentence so softly , Armin barely heard him. He also wanted to add 'heck I love boys' but that would just screw things up. Blue baby eyes stared at him , one side wanting to believe him and the other just reject him. This was too good to be true. Finally the man whom he loved so much was admitting he was gay and even Armin thought he would not , well ever._

_''Jean...Are you telling the truth?'' , the said man looked up in total confusion. He then did something that made Armin's ocean-like eyes go wide open. The great Jean Kirschtein got on his knees and took the blonde's hand in a romantic like way. Of course when it comes to Jean , it was too romantic. Armin blushed red. He hadn't felt more embarrassed in his whole life. And by the looks of it Jean found that cute as he was about to make a confession once again._

_''I swear on my life , really I do. You're so damn beautiful it makes me wanna rip all of my fucking hair out. Armin I beg you please give me a chance...'', This seriously had to be a fucking dream because either Armin was dreaming or Jean had gone insane. He was begging. **Fucking begging. Jean. Jean of all people.**  
_

_Jean was never a good flirt to begin with. That's why he was mumbling all that shit that even he himself didn't exactly follow. Well fuck.  
_

_''A-Alright..But I want you to promise me one thing first'', after what seemed like years , Armin smiled warmly and looked at Jean with those adorable eyes. The brown haired boy immediately helped himself up and almost grinned like a total maniac from hearing the younger's words. Fuck yes he did it. 'In your shit-face Eren'. Oh how he was going to enjoy the shocked face of his rival after he learned that Armin , his best friend was dating that one person whom he believed only a complete idiot would date. Jean would make him eat those words, soon._

_''Anything! I would do anything!''_, _Armin jumped a little by this sudden outburst. Wow, how far was he willing to go? _  
_''Promise me that you will never hurt me. You know I'm a little sensitive when it comes to those things so yeah..'' , Jean closed his eyes and laughed a little.  
_

_''Silly I would never hurt you. I love you way too much to do that.'', Jean glanced at Armin in what seemed like the twentieth time. Who could blame him though, you could stare and daydream about Armin for hours. A blush covered his cheeks and Armin got worried._

_''Are you sick?''_

_''H-Huh? No ha ha I-I... It's just that...Why are you so beautiful? I mean I've seen hot chicks and guys before but you..You can't even be compared to them, you're like one hundred times hotter! How is that even possible, Jesus Christ'', Jean slapped his forehead and Armin blushed nervously. Who could've thought Jean was that romantic?_

_''Can I kiss you?'', well that was unexpected. Not really. Who was Armin kidding? He saw it coming but he decided to ignore it. Of course he would ask for a kiss , that's what lovers do right?  
_

_''Y-Yes you can'' , in a flash Jean's lips were on his own and they were both moaning uncontrollably . Too hot to handle, probably._

_''~A-Armin I want you~'' __  
_

_''~M-Me too''_

_''~Armin''_

_''~Jean-kun''  
_

_''~Armin''_

_''Armin!''_

''OI ARMIN!''

''**ARMIN!''**

''AAAAAHHHHHHH!'', Armin came back to reality as Eren's voice rang like a police siren. Wait so that was a dream? Oh but of course it was a Godamn dream , Jean would never return his feelings. Damn it. Damn him. And damn stupid Eren for waking him up.

He rubbed his eyes lazily as he was still sleepy. The look that Eren was giving him was rather too hilarious because what usually caused him to be this angry was Mikasa interrupting him from his precious slumbers. God how he hated mornings.

''Thank God you finally woke up. Mikasa was bugging the hell outta me man'', Eren said looking pretty tired.

''Jesus Christ, Eren you scared me! Wait Mikasa?'', Eren nodded his head yes , a little shocked by the fact that maybe Armin forgot . He himself even wondered how in Shiganshina's sake could anyone just forget such a thing. It was the same every godamn morning. They had to wake up early , like really early and take care of their responsibilities as Mikasa mentioned once in a while. She was annoying the hell out of Eren .

Armin yawned adorably and cursed under his breath. Mikasa was definitely going to kick their asses if they didn't move anytime soon. But wait, today was Saturday so they won't have to go outside the walls unless Captain Levi changed his mind? Nah , can't be.

''Also correct me if I'm wrong but I heard that bastard's name while you were asleep . Were you...dreaming about Jean?'', Eren raised a brow and his face became quite serious. If you had the chance to look at Armin the 'dammit' expression was written all over him and he almost mouthed it. How did Eren even- nevermind. He had to play cool.

''Ha Jean? Have you finally gone mad Eren? Because I think the inside of your brain is hearing things. Your pathetic rivalry with Jean is making both of you look like idiots. Weren't you the one who told me that we are too cool to be homos? Huh?'', Armin smirked proudly and Eren's eye twitched.

''Or have you like...changed your mind?'', Armin smirked even more and it wasn't even funny. He wasn't stupid , he knew all too well that his best friend had a crush on the world's strongest soldier. That being Levi. Honestly, the whole squad knew it plus it was so obvious that they even tried to set them on a blind date. It didn't succeed unfortunately.

Eren was too stubborn that's why (and also very shy). And Levi well...he was being Levi.

''No,of course not'', Note to self: Never mess with Armin. Eren wanted to punch himself in the face for not telling the whole truth but hey what was he supposed to say anyway? 'Hey Armin you know what? I love Heichou!' Lol nope ,never in a million years. Armin in the other hand wanted to laugh out loud , Eren was still denying it.

''Anyways, is it some important event going on or what? You know Mikasa wouldn't just wake us up on Saturdays and-'', before Armin could finish Eren pointed quickly to the girl beside the doorway. Mikasa Ackerman.

''You two little shits really don't remember , do you?'', She said smiling a little and Eren gulped. The other reason could be...

''IT'S SOMEONE'S BIRTHDAY?'', Armin grabbed his head and jumped off the bed , then run like the wind towards Mikasa. He started shaking her by the shirt , waiting for an answer and Eren laughed. He didn't remember either. Well he did remember the date but he wasn't aware of who's birthday it was to be honest.

Mikasa just nodded before commenting that they should prepare the decorations and stuff. It was always like this. When a person of the 104th squad had a birthday they would absolutely do everything perfectly. Buy a cake, clean every spot ( Levi Heichou kicking their asses in case they didn't do so) and of course buy presents. They threw an unforgettable party in general. After a while Eren left as well , probably going to help for the invitations , leaving Armin alone.

_Hmm but who's birthday is it I wonder..,_ the blonde thought in confusion. It was kinda strange , considering to the fact that Armin knew that Sasha- Wait!

That's it. How did it slip from his mind...

It was Sasha's birthday

* * *

''JEAN! JEAN! JEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!'', Connie Springer shouted in panic , trying to wake up his hotheaded friend. The fabulous as ever Jean Kirschtein.

''Holy shit Connie , why are you fucking shouting at 6 am?'', Jean grabbed the taken pillow again and put it over his head. Couldn't he sleep in peace for once? Goddamnit. Connie must have gone mentally insane because not only did he start jumping around , freaking the hell out of Jean but he was also taking all of his clothes (which ended up on the floor) out of the wardrobe.

''What are you doing dumbass? What the fuck's wrong with you today?'', Jean started wondering if Connie really did hit a wall or something. By the way he was acting it seemed like something serious was up.

''Do you have any fucking idea of what day it is today?'', Connie stopped and turned around to face him. But of course being Jean you don't give a single damn about anyone besides your precious self. That includes not remembering celebrities e.t.c.

''No , why should I?'', and Connie was right. The brown haired teen grinned in a somewhat freaky way and crossed his arms like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Connie sighed and closed his eyes, showing that he was pretty much annoyed. ''It's Sasha's birthday asshole!'', there was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Jean realized what that meant.

''Shit...'', he whispered and he ran into the bathroom while Connie slapped his forehead at his idiocy.

* * *

''Is she coming?''

''Quiet idiot!''

''I don't know!''

''CONNIE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?''

''LEVI HEICHOU WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF US!''

''JEAN!''  
''WHERE'S CONNIE?''

''SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!''

''THEY ARE COMING ,THEY ARE COMING!''

''QUICK!''

''WHO'S GONNA COUNT?''

''EREN YOU DO IT!''

''WHY ME?''

''JUST FUCKING DO IT JAEGER!''

''I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU HORSE FACE!''

''CUT IT OUT YOU 2!''

''3!''

''2!''

''1!''

**''HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASHA!''**

All of them jumped at the poor girl who at some point couldn't even breathe. She started crying from emotion. ''Thanks you guys! I love you all!'', she started hugging them all by one , she was very happy. ''Now where's the food?'', everyone laughed as they returned the gesture, they knew she was just joking around.

''Cake first. Connie!'', Mikasa's voice echoed the whole room as some closed their ears to protect them from bleeding. She smirked. Connie came with a large cake and on it's top you could read 'Happy Birthday Sasha'. He smiled as a blush covered his cheeks. Sasha giggled at that.

''I wish you a Happy Birthday Sasha. May all your dreams come true'', Connie stated , he was always the shy type when it came to girls.

''SASHA I LOVE YOU! CHU! CHU! CHU!'', someone shouted and made kissing noises . Connie knew who that voice belonged too. Everyone did. Jean, that bastard wanted to make fun of him 'cause he was one of the few persons that knew his crush on Sasha. He decided to humiliate him as well. Ha , payback.

''ARMIN I LOVE YOU! CHU! CHU! CHU! OH MY GOD ARMIN, WHY ARE YOU SO HOT?!'', Connie burst out laughing after he said that because he couldn't take it anymore. The others even held their sides for support.( Not Annie, Mikasa or Levi lol ^^) Jean's expression was priceless. Armin hid his face with his hands , not knowing how to react actually.

''How dare you bastard? ! I thought we were friends you fucking traitor!'', Jean sounded so hilarious even Mikasa and Eren smirked.

''Oh yeah? I thought that as well until you screwed everything up!'', Connie blushed from embarrassment. Now Sasha knew he loved her. Just Great. He wanted to tell her personally. Stupid Jean.

''Connie...so that means you uh like me?'', Sasha wondered. Said man turned around, grabbed her and locked their lips together. Everyone started the awww's and Jean watched there in complete shock. Connie wasn't a pimp after all, huh..Now it was his turn , he just needed to follow Connie's plan step by step and everything will work out eventually. Yes, it would sure work out.

Meanwhile the party was awesome and everyone was enjoying themselves. Except for Jean and Armin.

In the other corner you could see Levi and Eren making out while Mikasa was taking pictures. They were going to kill her afterwards but meh..it was worth it.

''I'm not jealous,I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous'', Armin kept on saying , more like repeating. He wasn't jealous of Eren's luck, no way. Okay..maybe he was a little...

Jean cleared his throat and made his way towards Armin. Holy shit, would this really work out? _You can do this Jean, yeah you can!_

''Hey Armin you got a second? I just wanna talk about something'', Armin nodded and they went outside. But damn Armin sure looked pretty hot tonight. Now he was being a pervert , Jean slapped himself.

''Are you ok?'', Armin asked in a cute way. Great. Now he must have thought that he was insane.

''Ha yeah..I just..'', Jean looked him in the eye, that gorgeous blue eye.'' Look about what Connie said earlier...'', he drifted off , not knowing how to continue.

''I know, don't worry. Connie just likes to joke-'' , Jean cut him off. Something that surprised Armin even too much.

''No he was telling the truth'', _What?_

Armin decided to ignore him'' Besides you like Mikasa and-'' _Don't believe him Armin, do not. He is a liar, a true liar._

''Stop. Don't ever say that again. I don't like her. Damn it Armin!'',_ He only wants to hurt your feelings. ____Don't listen to him Armin. _He's lying, he's lying, he's lying...

''You're lying but why? What's the goal of this?'',_ He will not answer , he will not. Don't even bother.''_Answer me Jean!'',_ He's silent for a moment , he's too ashamed to look at you._

''Armin I love you'',_ This is not like the dream. Don't listen to him. Do not. Do not. Because Jean is a liar. He's truly a liar , he's a player. Do not fall for his words._

''I love you too...so much..Kiss me''_, he looks at you , he waited his whole for this. He takes your face closer to his and you kiss in the moonlight. Your tongues are fighting for dominance and he easily wins. Everything is just too perfect but as we all know perfection doesn't remain forever. He's too hot , he's beautiful but don't. You will be broken in the end, eventually.  
_

_Don't listen to him._

_Do not._

_He will hurt you. Badly._

_Because Jean is a liar._

_But only in fairy tales, not in reality._

* * *

**Ah, I didn't want to make it that long but meh..I just kept writing ;p  
**

**Reviews are very much appreciated ^^.**


End file.
